


Promises to Keep

by iloveromance



Category: Hope Floats (1998)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Bernice Pruitt wants her Senior year at Smithville High School to be perfect, but only one thing can make that happen... A date with her long-estranged father.





	Promises to Keep

Bernice Pruitt found it hard not to smile as she followed her little brother to school.

"God, Travis, I cannot believe that I'm finally a Senior!"

Travis rolled his eyes. Here it comes again...

"I know! I know! Am I going to have to listen to this every day for the rest of my life?" He asked.

"No, Dummy! Of course not!" Bernice replied.

"Well Thank God for that." Travis said with relief.

"Only until graduation!" Bernice added with a smirk.

"Figures." Travis answered.

When they arrived at school, Bernice waved to her best friend, Julia. The redhead ran to greet them.

"Hey Bernice! Hey Travis!" She said in her southern drawl.

"Hey." Travis said with as little enthusiasm as possible.

Julia turned to Bernice.

"Can you believe we're Seniors now?" She squealed.

Travis' distressed look caused Bernice to laugh.

"You know, Travis and I were just discussing that very question!"

"Um, there's Kevin over there." Travis said, pointing to the football field. "I-I need to ask him about a homework assignment."

"Whatever. See ya later." Bernice said. She looked at Julia and smiled.

"He's totally lying." She whispered, causing them both to laugh.

"See ya, Travis!" Julia called to him.

The bell rang, a final warning before class was to begin.

"Oh no... I can't be late for class!" Bernice said, running to catch up with the students who were filing into Smithville High School. "I want this year to be perfect."

Minutes later Bernice slid into her seat in her homeroom class. The students chattered as the PA system called them to order.

"Shhh! I'm tryin' to hear!" Delores said in her loud booming voice.

Bernice groaned.

I cannot believe that Delores and I are in the same class! So much for Senior year perfection.

Delores had been a pain in Bernice's neck since they first moved to Smithville way back when Bernice started Smithville Elementary School. She cringed every time she thought of what a bully Delores could be. Over the years, the physical bullying had ceased, thanks to the perseverance of Bernice's mom. But it didn't stop Delores from stepping on Bernice's feelings every now and then.

The announcements droned on through the tinny PA system and Bernice did her best to tune them out.

"Cheerleader tryouts will be held..."

Despite her mother's encouragement, Bernice had no interest in the extracurricular activities of Smithville High. She was perfectly content to hang out with Travis and Julia after school and to pour fountain drinks on the weekends at the Smithville Soda Shop.

Bored out of her mind, Bernice picked up her History book and thumbed through it, trying to concentrate on the chapters they had been assigned to read the weekend before. She'd already read them, of course, but it never hurt to read them again. She never knew when Mr. Stimpell would spring a pop quiz on them.

"The Senior Father Daughter Dance will be held..."

At the words "father daughter" Bernice snapped her head to attention. She hadn't thought about her dad in years, but now she pictured him vividly. His handsome face and Texas drawl. The way she would run into his arms, laughing as he picked her up and swung her around.

"Come to the gym after school for more details..."

She grabbed a pen and began writing furiously on her blank History book cover. Suddenly she couldn't wait for the day to be over.


End file.
